<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look At The Beautiful Stars, Darling by FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888062">Look At The Beautiful Stars, Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken/pseuds/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken'>FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>75' Era, Animals, Cottage core, Flowers, Fluff, Forests, Gardening, Its only fluff, M/M, Poly, Swimming, Trees, cottage core house, maybe a smidge of smut, moss - Freeform, off topic im not american but im glad Biden is president, theres def gonna be smut, trying to get rid of writer's block</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken/pseuds/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian woke from his sleep, Freddie already in the small kitchen making tea on their wood burning stove.</p><p>Roger was chopping wood outside, John was collecting it.</p><p>The cats were playing in the living room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor, Maycury - Relationship, Roger Taylor &amp; John Deacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look At The Beautiful Stars, Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>BEEP</em> <em>BEEP</em> <em>BEEP</em> </p><p>Brian stirred from his deep sleep, turning over to slap the snooze button on his alarm clock. He laid there for a moment, staring at the shut oak wood door in the bedroom, before sitting up. Slipping on his bunny slippers and fuzzy mint house robe, he opened the door, the hinges squeaking. He tip-toed to the small yellow themed bathroom, he brushed his teeth, washed his face and fixed up his hair. Brian avoided the squeaky floorboards, going up behind Freddie to give him a hug.</p><p>"G'mornin, baby." Brian kissed his lover's collarbone, wrapping his arms tightly around Freddie's waist. The smell of flowers wafted from Freddie's hair, he grinned, burying his face in the crook of Freddie's neck. "Did you have a good sleep, my dear?" Freddie asked, a smile protruding across his lips, he poured two cups of tea. Brian nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Roger was outside chopping firewood for the wood burning stove, John was piling it into the wheelbarrow. They both took a quick smoke break. "How much wood do we have, Deaky?" Roger asked, drawing a puff from his cigarette. John eyed the wheelbarrow, "Erm, I'd say about a week's worth." John finished his cigarette, putting it out in a can. He kissed the tip of Roger's nose before heading inside. </p><p> </p><p>Freddie was on the long grey couch, reading a newspaper. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few hours." Brian said from the bedroom, Freddie looked up from his paper. "Alright my darling, I'll be here. Stay safe, love you." He smiled slightly at him once Brian came out of the bedroom, "I will, love you baby." He waved at Freddie before heading out of the cottage and into the forest that surrounded their 12,000 acres of land. He followed the path on the side of the cottage. He was wearing a borrowed pair of black trousers, a white flowy shirt tucked in, his rainbow scarf, and his white clogs.</p><p>Brian trailed along the path, the chilly breeze skimming his face. He ran his long slender fingers over the bark of each tree. He pulled his scarf up to cover to nose. As he kept walking, he eventually stumbled across a box. As his curiosity got the best of him, he decided to take a peek inside, it shocked him. <em>meeeeowwww</em></p><p>He decided to run back to the cottage with the box close to him. Once he got back, he pulled the door open so hard, he almost ripped the door off it's hinges. "FREDDIE, COME QUICK!" Brian wailed, quickly going to the bedroom where the most warmth is, to try and warm the kittens up. "BRIMI, ARE YOU HURT!? WHAT'S WRONG, DARLING?!" Freddie, John and Roger had heard Brian and ran to the bedroom, "Boys, help me warm them up, they're freezing." Brian handed each of them a kitten. "Holy fuck, Bri.." Freddie put the kitten in his shirt, radiating his heat to the poor kitty. "Where'd you find them?" Freddie asked, "They were in a box not far down the path, they ended up on our ground, and you all know no one is able to get in here but us." Roger and John huddled their kittens. "We're keeping them, right darling?" Freddie raised, looking at Brian through his lashes.</p><p>Brian sighed, "I'm not sure yet, baby. We have to take them to the vet's to be sure they haven't gotten any diseases. And if they're healthy, then yes, we can keep them." Freddie beamed, "I'll take John to bring the kittens in with me, I don't want you worrying about them. Alright?" Freddie nodded, he took the kitten out of his shirt once he deemed the kitten wasn't cold anymore. Once they were warm enough, Brian and John headed to town with kitties. </p><p>The two pulled into a vet clinic, getting in since nobody was there. "Um, hello, I found these poor babies while I was on a walk, am I able to get them checked?" The women nodded at the tall slender curly haired man. "Name, sir?" "Uh, May, Brian May." She writes it down on a paper and called one of the rooms. "Hello, Dr. Hutton? I have a couple patients for you, here. Right, thank you." Brian and John twirled their hair nervously. "Thank you, third door on your left, sirs." The two nodded, making their way over with the box in hand. </p><p>"Mr. May, I'm assuming, and-?" Dr. Hutton asked, "John Deacon, I'm... uh- one of his... uh, roommates." John smiled nervously. Brian handed the box over to the vet. "I'll take a look at them."</p><p> </p><p>Roger was cuddling Freddie, telling him how they'd be alright. Until they heard a car pull in. "They're back!" Freddie sat up, waiting for the door to open, once it did, he ran over. "How are they?! Can we keep them, Brimi!?" Brian handed the box over to John, which only resulted in mewling coming from the box. Freddie was like a child, he jumped up trying to see inside the box. Brian had picked him up and brought him over to the couch, tightly holding him, "Baby, relax first.. Okay?" Freddie groaned, nodding. John finally walked over with the box, gently sitting down beside Brian. </p><p>He took one of the kittens out of the box, handing her over to Freddie. "Just relax.." John whispered in his ear, Brian loosely let go of Freddie, seeing him lower himself to the floor. "A tortoiseshell, I'll call her Delilah.. She's so cute. I love her. Here, Rog. Hold her.." Freddie handed her over to Roger. John took out a solid black kitten, giving him to Freddie. "I think... I'll call him Goliath.." Freddie hugged the kitty before handing him over to Brian. </p><p>John pulled out two kittens, a fluffy orange ginger kitten and grey white kitten. "Oscar and.. Tiffany." John put the box down to make room for Freddie to sit back on the couch. Freddie gently snuggled Tiffany and Oscar.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie had gone out to buy cat supplies, due to his outrageous personality, he bought four cat towers, four big cat beds, tons of cats toys and treats, and 4 water and food dishes. "Baby... how much did you spend on all that?" Brian asked, worried. "Only 200 pounds-" "Oh-that's not too much.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>